Technology improves every day, continuously expanding consumer demand for increasingly compact electronic devices. As a result, key components of optical imaging lenses that are incorporated into consumer electronic products should keep pace with technological improvements in order to meet the expectations of consumers. Some important characteristics of an optical imaging lens include image quality and size. There may also be demands for increasing field of views and keeping certain sizes of apertures. As image sensor technology improves, consumers' expectations related to image quality have also risen. Accordingly, in addition to reducing the size of the imaging lens, achieving good optical characteristics and performance should also be considered.
Decreasing the dimensions of an optical lens while maintaining good optical performance might not be achieved simply by scaling down the lens. Rather, these benefits may be realized by improving other aspects of the design process, such as by varying the material used for the lens or adjusting the assembly yield.
In this manner, there is a continuing need for improving the design characteristics of optical lenses that have increasingly reduced dimensions. Achieving these advancements may entail overcoming unique challenges, even when compared to design improvements for traditional optical lenses. However, refining aspects of the optical lens manufacturing process that result in a lens that meets consumer demand and provides upgrades to imaging quality continues to be a desirable objective for industries, governments, and academia.